Kid Buu (Ronwellnagales28's version)
Kid Buu was the final villain of the Dragon Ball Z: The Story of Eggorilla, This version of Kid Buu was stronger, faster, tougher and more dangerous than Universe 7's Kid Buu due to having godly powers. Backstory Like the universe 7's Kid Buu, He was "created" by Bibidi. Personality His personality was selfish, has no remorse, very ruthless that can critically injure his opponents if he was in his own way. And he was very unpredictable to his opponent's senses. He hates both System and GUAOF but he encourage GUAOF to stay out of his way so that he could eliminate the System for GUAOF. He does some kind of reasoning abilities and intelligence. Likes * Kid Buu likes destroying planets for his own pleasure Dislikes * Kid Buu dislikes Universe 7's Kid Buu * Kid Buu dislikes both System and GUAOF but encourages GUAOF to stay out of Buu's way so that he could eliminate the System for GUAOF. Transformation * Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 4 combined with Old Kai's Unlocked Potential - To power up to maximum stats Abilities * Manipulation Sorcery - A spell which Kid Buu w/ Babidi absorbed can cast over any being in an effort to take control of their mind. This spell is only known to work successfully on targets with evil in their hearts. Techniques * Ki Blast - A most basic form of energy wave. Although a basic attack, It still have enough power to destroy a planet. * Flight - The ability to use with the use of Ki * Regeneration - He can regenerate his body at a sub-molecular level, allowing him to survive virtually anything, however he was unable to regenerate from Eggorilla's 100X Universal Galick Spirit Bomb since it destroyed every atom of Buu. His unrivaled regeneration plus his endless resilience and stamina granted him near-immortality; he is shown to be able to survive the blast of a planet exploding (demonstrated when he uses his Planet Burst to destroy the Earth and other planets while still on them). * Mystic Attack - The ability to extend his arms or legs. Kid Buu uses this to attack Goku, enlarging his fist and then Goku to choking him. * Mystic Ball Attack - Buu curls himself up into a ball with his legs above his back and his feet below his chin and flies around using himself as a weapon to crash into enemies. * Electric Shock - Kid Buu creates electricity on his body and then channels it through his arms to shock his opponent. Used in combination with the Mystic Attack to torture Goku. * Instant Learning - This ability does not actually have a name. It allows Buu to instantly and perfectly perform any skill or ability he saw. This explains how he knew Instantaneous Movement because he saw Kibito Kai perform it. This ability is shared by all versions of Buu. The limit of this ability is unknown, but he has learned such abilities like the Kamehameha, Instantaneous Movement and a skill used by Vegeta (learned by Good Buu). Even in death, this ability is retained by Kid Buu's reincarnate Uub, as Goku stated that Uub was learning to fight Vegeta as he was fighting. * Chocolate Beam - A technique which turns whoever is hit into inanimate objects such as candy. Kid Buu attempts to use the attack on Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan 3 Vegeta, though Vegeta just manages to dodge out of the way of the attack. * Galick Gun - A technique copied when Vegeta used it. Kid Buu uses the attack on Vegeta during their battle on the sacred planet of the Kais. * Planet Burst - A massive energy sphere created by Kid Buu by collecting energy in his right palm, more than enough to destroy a planet the size of Earth, and implied by Vegeta to have enough power to destroy a planet ten times over in a single shot. It was used to not only destroy Earth, but many other planets as well. It is his ultimate attack. Category:Pages added by Ronwellnagales28 Category:Majin Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II